Valentine's Day in La Push
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: A look at the holiday festivities that Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater participate in. Sexy times and foul mouths. Weaklings, beware.


"Take on me.

Take me on."

Leah sighed and flipped the channel on the TV. The new patrol shifts were wearing on her patience as she now had 2 hours to kill every night between when her shift ended and when Jake's ended.

The sappy love songs played on the music channel tonight were not making things better for her. It was Valentine's Day and she was sitting on her ass in nothing but a sundress, waiting for her boyfriend to start walking on two legs again so they could have their date.

Their first 'real' date.

Sure, they'd been all over each other since that fateful day she imprinted and yes, they had even slept together a time or two but this was supposed to be different.  
A rite of passage in a way.

Or at least, that was the excuse Jake gave for them not to have any contact (physical or otherwise) until his patrols were done for the night.

Even with all the hormones and adrenaline mixing among the blood in her circulatory system, Leah shut her eyes. Maybe if she fell asleep, time would pass her by more quickly.

No such luck. Behind her eyelids, Leah felt each second tick by just as slowly. She groaned lightly out of frustration.

"Snoring? That's a new one, Lee lee."

Leah's eyes snapped open to behold a sweaty, out of breath, and shirtless Jacob standing just near the doorway from the living room to the hall.

Damn, she thought to herself. Suddenly, the smaller details of the image flooded Leah's senses: the way his chest muscles contracted with each breath, the rough edge to the soft pants he was making, even the appeal of the sweaty scent that now slowly invaded the overall atmosphere of the room.

Leah's speechless act gave Jacob time to take his time and fully appreciate the view before him: Leah in his house, wearing a flimsy little sundress, staring at him with her gorgeously wide eyes and plump lips slightly parted. He took a deeper inhale to try and catch his breath when the scent of her hit him. Not just the natural almost-perfume-quality scent she always had but the scent - that scent that she always had when she was ready.

And in a blink, she was back.

"That wasn't me snoring. That was me groaning in frustration as I waited for you."

Jacob smiled, "Well, I'm here. Your wish is granted."

Leah laughed and shook her head, looking back to the TV that was playing some sappy vampire-human romance, "What do I see in you again?"

Not skipping a beat, Jacob stood tall and quipped, "My hot bod."

Leah laughed again but when her eyes trailed back to his now more prominently displayed shirtless-ness, it died off. In its place, her cheeks reddened to reflect the heat spreading throughout her entire body.

Jacob knew the effects of his actions all too well as the scent he only sampled earlier now surged through the air and he saw the glaze of lust cloud over Leah's eyes. He thought about giving in and grabbing a shirt - he had planned for this night to be more romantic than sensual. But the moment Leah subtly licked her lips; Jacob gave into the path the night was taking. He crossed his arms across his chest; letting his muscles flex and contract.

Leah knew what he was doing, like it wasn't obvious by the cocky but oh so sexy smirk on his face. Before either one knew it, Leah flew up and launched herself towards Jacob. Her hands grabbed his head and pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting roughly. Leah grumbled something as their tongues mingled and her hands further wrapped around chunks of his hair.  
Jacob pulled back as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her body closer, "What was that?"

"I'm gonna kiss that freakin' smirk off your face, Jake," she muttered before going back to her business. He laughed into the kiss and moved his hands to her lower back, pressing her body even harder against his. Leah bit down lightly on his lower lip and scraped her nails on his scalp. Jacob loved the roughness and responded by wrapping Leah's legs around his waist and whipping her around to press her back up against the hallway wall.

At the thump of her body against the hard surface, Leah moaned and rolled her hips forward.

The both of them pulled out of the kiss to breathe. Jacob's chest was heaving again and Leah kept her bottom lip firmly gripped between her teeth.

"You don't know what you do to me, Clearwater."

Jacob began nuzzling her neck, sneaking in small bites between kisses.

Leah groaned, "You started it, Black. Fuckin' coming here sweaty and shirtless. Ugh."

She was already contracting her pelvic muscles against his bulge and her nails were now scraping across his neck and shoulders. Jacob growled against her skin. He lifted hi head up and rested his forehead against hers.

"I couldn't find my shirt. I could looked for it, would you rather I had been late?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "No, but I do wish you hadn't pressed me up against this light switch."

She shifted slightly and laughed a bit. Jacob pressed a kiss to her forehead as he moved sideways. His right hand trailed slowly up her back.

"Does it hurt still?"

His fingers rubbed lightly against her skin lightly to feel for a bump or the swell of a bruise although it probably already healed. Leah's eyes fluttered closed and she shook her head ever so slightly.  
Jacob kissed her again, slower and more gently than before. His left hand moved down Leah's leg and then back up, this time underneath the dressand farther up to her hip. His hand stopped when he realized there was no fabric but the dress above. He pulled away and Leah moved her head forward to kiss his jawline.

"Lee lee, are you not wearing anything underneath this dress?"

Leah smirked and whispered in his ear, "No. Never when I patrol."

In the flash of a second, Jake rushed them to his room. He was focused on kissing her harder than even before and the result was a few stumbles as he navigated around the messy state of his room. Leah's giggles turned into full out laughter when Jacob tripped over a pair of shoes and sent them tumbling onto the bed rather than laying them gently on it.  
Jacob mumbled as his lips trailed down her neck, "Bitch."

Leah settled down a bit, "Yeah, but I'm your bitch, Jake."

Jacob stopped just where the neckline of the dress laid across Leah's chest. He looked up.

"Say that again."

Leah cocked an eyebrow and spoke in a more seductive voice, "I'm your bitch, almighty Alpha."

Jacob put both his hands on Leah's knees. Slowly they slid up her thighs, pushhing up the sundress. Fluidly, his hands grabbed the bunched up material and pulled it up farther. Leah shuffled and lifted herself off the matress to help pull off the dress. After it was completely off, Jacob leaned down - nose almost touching hers, "One more time."

Her voice a bit more shaky with desire, Leah replied, "I'm your bitch."

Jacob pressed his lips to hers and rubbed his hands up her sides. Leah moaned and her hands flew to the waistband of his shorts hooking her fingers in the belt loops and tugging slightly. Jacob pulled off the shorts and without warning pushed himself into her.

"Fuck," Leah groaned and arched her back.

"That's what it's called, yeah."

Leah ignored the bad joke and bucked her hips up to take in more of him. It was Jacob's turn to mutter an obsecenity while Leah chuckled.

They set a steady rhythm and instead their hips roll slowly to create a divine sort of friction. But the closer they got to the edge, the more frantic and faster they seemed to be. Their soft pants and whispered dirty talk quickly became loud groans and growled repetitions of the word "fuck".

Leah got there first, crying out a strained "Jake" and her entire body shaking.

Brought so much closer by the erotic sight and sounds before him, Jacob roared as he thrust one last time and fell over onto Leah, spent.

Breathless and dizzy, they laid contentedly on the bed in each other's arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, indeed," Leah laughed.

Jacob almost wanted to apologize for not giving her the proper date he had planned but he knew that was a wrong move and settled for, "Yeah, but next year will be different."  
Leah frowned a bit, "Why? I mean, how so?"

Jacob moved a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "You know, next year, I'll do all the typical mushy stuff they do in the movies. A real Valentine's Day date. You deserve it."

Leah smiled, "You dork."

Jacob furrowed his brow, "Huh?"

"That cheesy crap that's written in every bad rom-com is not us. I like the way we do stuff. Even if it is because we can't help but still tease each other. Therefore, I repeat - you are a dork."  
Jacob laughed and imitated her earlier, "But I'm your dork."

Leah chuckled and lightly his chest. She got up and slipped into one of the shirts lying on the floor, it hit her mid thigh and only slightly hid her figure, "I'm hungry. Want anything?"

Jacob slipped his shorts back on, "Yeah, I'll come with."

They rummaged the fridge as they popped a bag of popcorn - grabbing whatever didn t need microwaving and a couple of cans of soda. They plopped on the couch and waited for the commercials to end so they could see what movie was playing.

"Oh god, it's frickin' 'Full Moon'."

Jacob tried recalling the basic info of the movie but the title barely rang a bell, "What's 'Full Moon'?"

Leah scrunched up her nose and threw a few kernels at the screen, "A disgustingly angst-y romance movie about a leech and a human - so much drama that's just unrealistic. Such a waste of good acting. I don't see why they showed it once tonight much less twice back-to-back."

Jacob watched Leah stuck her tongue out at the screen and throw a few more kernels before he reached for the remote and flipped the channel.

Jacob chimed in during a commercial break, "Do you think Eddie-kins and Bells watch 'Full Moon' and reminisce about 'the good ol' days' ?"

Leah nearly choked on her handful of popcorn. She coughed a bit before starting to laugh.

"That's a good one. But seriously, if you think about it, watching a movie is probably the last thing they do when they have a few hours to kill at night."

Jacob faked a dry heave and shoved Leah's shoulder, That's so not an image I want on Valentine's Day. Mood killer, Lee lee."

Leah rolled her eyes and put down the bowl of popcorn. She picked up a few pieces of the conversation hearts left strewn on the table among their food. She climbed onto Jacob's lap, straddling him.

"How's this affecting the mood?" she asked as she slipped a candy heart between Jacob's lips.

He chewed it and swallowed before answering, "Making it a whole lot better, that's for sure."

"Good," Leah chirped. She slid off his lap to sit next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders putting them in a more snuggly position.

Jacob shook his head and laughed.

"I love you, Lee lee."

"I love you too, Jake."


End file.
